Nightmare
by alli444
Summary: Kurt is a up and coming fashion designer starting to become known in New York. He lives with his boyfriend Blaine who is on Broadway. What he doesn't know is someone has a dangerous obsession with him and his life is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

_The young man opened the door to his small apartment in New York he sighed shutting it. Another audition he probably didn't get. The man was angry and frustrated he turned on the TV flipping the channels. He stopped on his favorite, the fashion channel. They were discussing the new line of clothes designed by Kurt Hummel an up and coming designer. He was only 26 but already making it big. _

_They showed a picture of Kurt, the man tightened his hand. Why is Kurt so happy when wasn't, he wanted to break the man so he could never be fixed. He had lusted for him for years after their first brief meeting but had lost track of him but now he had located him a year ago and he couldn't take not being near him. _

_He had found where Kurt lived and worked and places he shopped at and where he bought his food. He didn't think it was creepy at all he just wanted to be close to what belonged to him. He wanted Kurt to be broken. _

XXX

Kurt had been so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice much. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt why are you working shouldn't you be celebrating your new line?" It was Riley one of his co-workers. Kurt sighed looking up at the slightly older man. "You just ruined the idea I had." Kurt grumbled.

"Well that's great now you can come with us for drinks after work." The red head said hopefully. "I don't know, I think Blaine's home tonight." Kurt tried to get out of it, he hated bars they made him uncomfortable unless Blaine was there.

"I called Blaine and its Friday and he does have a show and he told me to make sure you have fun and to not lock yourself up at home and work all weekend." Kurt cursed in his head. "So I'll meet you soon with everyone."

By five everyone had begun to head out, Kurt had pulled his sweater on for the crisp fall weather and pulled his bag over his shoulder. He left the building seeing a few people standing outside.

"Hey Kurt, you ready?" Riley asked him. "I guess." He mumbled. He looked at the two girls for help but they just thought the whole thing was amusing. When they got to the bar it was moderately busy for a Friday night they got a table and Riley went to get them drinks. He wished Blaine was here, but he was busy almost every night thanks to Broadway.

He didn't remember how much alcohol he had everything seemed like a blur of colors and sound, Blaine had always told him he was a lightweight. He had left the group to go to the bathroom he was about to go back out when someone pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him. Kurt tried to pull away but he was out of it from the drinks. He felt rough hands push up his shirt, he was terrified. A hand had slipped into his pants trying to get them down.

Then it was gone he heard shouting but he had slid down the wall trembling badly tears running down his face. He was so scared he thought the guy was going to rape him.

"Kurt? Kurt!" He heard Riley gentle voice trying to get him to sit up. "Shit, look at those bruises Ry." He felt hands gently pulling his shirt back over him and zipping his pants. He leaned into Riley's chest sobbing harshly. "Shh sweetie don't cry." The older was gently rubbing his back. "I w..want Blaine." Kurt sobbed. "You'll see Blaine soon. You got to stand up for me I cant lift you."

Once Kurt was back in his apartment he felt better he just wanted to shower and go to sleep. Riley had stayed with him to make sure he was alright. "You can go now." He told the other designer. "No I'm staying here till Blaine gets back." Riley told him, making himself comfortable on the couch.

"I'm taking a shower so don't bother me." Kurt warned. "I wouldn't dream of it. You know every gay guy in the city probably wants to see you shower." This made Kurt walk away quickly obviously embarrassed.

XXX

Blaine had finished changing in the dressing room into his street clothes he picked up his phone seeing he had gotten several texts and calls. All they said was to call them back. Blaine dint think much of it and went back to his friends.

It was nearing three am by the time he had gotten home. He unlocked the door surprised to find the light still on. Kurt should be asleep by now. Then he saw another guy sleeping on their couch Kurt was not there. He recognized the guy as one of Kurt's co-workers he shook the man gently to get him up.

Riley sat up startled by the sudden shaking. "Hey, I must have fallen asleep." He told Blaine. "Why are you here?" Riley then remembered what happened.

"Kurt was assaulted at the bar we went to." Blaine's eyes widened obviously surprised. "Where is he?" Blaine was now in full protection mode. "Look don't wake him. Hes just very shaken up. He had too much to drink and some guy cornered him in the bathroom." He saw the horrified look he was getting. "Nothing else happened, he has a few bruises."

Blaine entered their bedroom to find Kurt fast asleep under the covers. He climbed on the bed and lay right next to Kurt, listening to his boyfriends soft breathing as he slept. He gently kissed his forehead before falling asleep himself.

XXX

Kurt sat down at the table with his fresh coffee, Blaine had wanted to take him out but this was all they had time for. It was Monday afternoon on Kurt's lunch break he opened the sandwich he had brought from home and began to eat slowly. Blaine took the chair across from him and gently took his hand.

"I'm trying to eat." Kurt pulled away from his boyfriend. "Kurt why wont you tell me what happened on Friday?"

"Nothing happened." The designer looked tense. "Look I'm not mad I just want to what happened. You had bruises all over you."

Kurt looked down his eyes shining with tears. "Riley already told you...I was drunk and this creep had his hands all over me but someone threw him off before anything happened." Kurt whispered.

"Well we need to do something fun this weekend, Do you want to go to a show?" Blaine asked him. He just looked down at his food. "I don't really want to go out."

Blaine sighed, Kurt had been so out of it since Friday. It had probably brought up some bad memories. He looked at his boyfriend he looked paler than normal and exhausted, he had barley been sleeping and that was worrying.

XXX

_He watched the two sit down with their coffee he loved hearing Kurt's voice. He made sure to sit close enough to hear but far away enough to not be suspicious as he started composing his letter to his future lover. _

_Kurt looked sick and he was worried he probably was upset about Friday. It was a good thing he had been there, Kurt was taking to long in the bathroom so he went to check and found his Kurt being molested by some creep. He couldn't control his anger when he threw the guy into the wall but he got out of there the second Kurt's friends came. Damn them, he wanted to be the one to comfort his lover. _

XXX

The next day was much better Kurt had just arrived home when he stepped in something that had been slid under his door. He picked up the letter it was strange, all it said was "To Kurt".

_Dear Kurt,_

_I have been wanting to contact you for a while now since I will be your lover soon enough anyways. I just couldn't take you being so upset the other day while you were having coffee with Blaine. I know what that bastard did to you and I really wanted to kill him but I controlled myself and got him away from you. If I hadn't been there who knows what would have happened. I also wanted to congratulate for you new line of clothes that just came out, I imagine what you wear everyday and what you look like when you get undressed, your beauty never ceases to amaze me. I can't wait till we can finally be together. _

_Love,_

_Your greatest admirer _

Kurt was shaking by the time he had finished reading, his throat and eyes were burning. He shoved the letter in his desk drawer; never wanting to see it again. He pulled off his work clothes to change into some sweats and a t-shirt. He looked around nervously wondering if the creep was watching him now.

Once curled up underneath the blankets Kurt finally let a few tears run down his face before falling into the oblivion.

**I have a creepy obsession with stalker fics. I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt lay face down in his bed he had told Blaine he was sick so he would go out without him. Even though it was one of his only nights off. Blaine had wanted to stay with him but Kurt insisted he go out with his friends.

The truth was he wasn't sick, he was terrified. He had gotten his fifth letter from the guy yesterday they were so detailed and sick. Kurt was scared, he had no idea where this guy knew him from and how he knew where he lived and worked and who his friends were.

It had been two months since it had started happening and he hadn't told anyone yet. He had no idea what the guy wanted from him. Kurt stayed home much more and refused to out with his friends he knew Blaine was worried.

XXX

_He loved watching Kurt now it was so much more entertaining when he was scared. He was always glancing around trying to see if anyone was watching him. This just made it more entertaining, he wrote the next letter deciding to give it to Kurt somewhere more interesting. _

XXX

Kurt got into work early like always so he could get started without people to distract him. He was working on a new project that was going great. He was in charge of picking the designs and it made him feel important.

Others began to come in slowly talking amongst each other. The table he was working at had a few members of his team working on their separate projects. Kurt pulled his sketchbook out of his bag opening it and flipping to a page. An envelope fell out on the table he picked it up and froze.

It was another one, how did they get his bag. He suddenly felt really dizzy and dark spots appeared in his vision. He shoved the letter back in his bag, standing up but his legs wouldn't hold him. He could vaguely feel his body hit the floor. Everything felt awful he wanted to die.

Riley was over him immediately trying to snap him out of it. "Kurt! Kurt come on wake up!" The older man could feel the burning skin underneath his hand. Someone had gotten water, Riley had poured some on Kurt's face to wake him up.

He sighed in relief when he heard Kurt groan softly he still felt feverish. "Kurt I'm gonna lift you up okay?" There was no response. He laid the younger man on the couch on the side of the room putting a pillow under his head.

"Whats wrong with him?" Someone had asked. Kurt had never been sick like this before he was always so healthy. Riley was really concerned. He called Blaine on Kurt's phone to come pick him up.

XXX

Once Blaine had laid Kurt down on the bed he worked on getting him more comfortable. He pulled off the boots and his skinny jeans and then unbuttoned his shirt sliding it off gently. He dressed Kurt in a t-shirt and sweatpants and tucked him in under the blanket.

Blaine was getting worried Kurt was really out of it, he had barley made a sound the entire time. He had to leave rehearsal early to get Kurt and Riley seemed really freaked out on the phone.

Blaine was laying next to Kurt wiping a cool cloth over his heated face. Finally Kurt had started to wake. His eyes opened slowly he looked confused. "Kurt your at home. Do you remember you fainted at work?" Kurt whimpered softly trying to turn on his side. "I don't feel good."

"Shh I know, do you need anything?" He gently rubbed his boyfriends back. "Water." He whispered. "Alright I'll be right back." He left Kurt laying in the bed. After giving him the water Kurt had drifted back to sleep.

XXX

Blaine answered the door seeing Sebastian he smiled. He had invited him over today since he was still home with Kurt. He had been sick for a few days now. They had gotten along much better once high school was over and had put the past behind them.

"So Blainey hows Broadway treating you?" Sebastian had asked him when they had sat down on the couch. "Its good. I'm just worried about Kurt though, hes been so sick lately."

"Are these his." He asked picking up one of Kurt's sketchbooks on the table. "Yeah, he really over works himself but he thinks its worth it." Sebastian had started looking through the sketches curiously.

Sebastian had been working in a firm in New York after graduating law school, he had a pretty good life but no one to share it with. He envied Kurt and Blaine, even when they had problems they managed to work it out. The blond pulled out some loose papers from the book glancing over the words.

He suddenly felt his anger flare up, he had seen letters like these when he was writing restraining orders or something. This creep seemed to have written to Kurt a lot, why was he hiding it in his work.

"Blaine?" The dark haired man looked up from his spot on the couch. "Yeah whats up?" "Did Kurt show you this?" Sebastian handed him the paper he had just read.

Blaine's eyes narrowed as he read further. "What the hell is wrong with this guy!" Blaine was furious who would dare send Kurt something like this. "I don't think that's the first one, I've seen stalking like this before it only gets worse." Sebastian said sadly.

"Is this why hes been acting so strange lately? He wont go out with me and he always making excuses and now hes sick." Blaine wondered aloud. "Hes probably sick from stress and not getting enough sleep. These kind of things really get to someone." Sebastian suggested.

Blaine got up intending to talk to Kurt. "Blaine! You cant just go in there and yell at him. He was probably to scared to tell you."

"This guy is threatening my boyfriend and I'm supposed to do nothing!" He was beyond furious. Not at Kurt of course.

XXX

After Sebastian had managed to calm Blaine down the two entered the bedroom. Kurt was fast asleep under the covers. Blaine sat down on the other side of the bed gently shaking Kurt awake. Kurt blinked a few times suddenly aware of the two people there.

"Why is Sebastian here?" Kurt was trying to straighten his clothes and he ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "Calm down Kurtie I don't care if you look like shit, that's not the problem here."

Blaine pushed the letter in his hand. "When did you get this?" Blaine asked, his voice laced with fury. Kurt knew what it was right away and pushed it away trying to control his breathing as the awful memories came back up.

Sebastian had his arm steadying Kurt. "Kurt you need to breathe, shh calm down." It was worse than he originally thought. Kurt was sobbing harshly in Sebastian's shirt not able to control himself.

"Kurt where are the rest?" Blaine had asked softly. He was really scared now Kurt had never acted like this before. "In m..my d..desk." Kurt whispered.

Blaine went over to the desk on the other side of the bedroom and opened the drawer immediately seeing what he was looking for. The younger was shocked, there were five more of these in the desk not including the one Kurt had threw on the floor. There were also pictures the guy had taken of Kurt while he was out, that just made Blaine even angrier.

Kurt was still curled up on Sebastian's arm he seemed completely exhausted. The blond had laid him back down covering him up so he could sleep.

"Blaine, this is serious we need to go to the police." This only made the other sigh putting his face in his hands.

XXX

Kurt sat in the chair staring at his knees, Blaine had taken him to the police the very next day. He didn't want to be here! He wanted to go home and cry himself to sleep. He answered the questions quietly, Blaine was with him the whole time.

Once it was over Kurt wanted to go home but Blaine stop by the theater to pick some of his things up. Kurt followed him into the dressing room seeing other people hanging out in there. They greeted Blaine asking how he was.

Kurt remembered when this used to be his dream, he wanted to be on Broadway and perform and be a star like Rachel and Blaine had managed to do. But he found his calling in fashion and never looked back. Of course he still loved theater and performing he just didn't want to do it professionally anymore.

As they were walking out of the theater someone was rushing in accidentally knocking Kurt off his feet. The man had immediately apologized. "I'm so sorry, I'm late for an audition." Kurt smiled. "No its fine, these kind of things are intense. They make you crazy." He looked at Blaine who just laughed pulling Kurt closer.

"So what are you auditioning for?" Blaine asked curiously. "Oh, just the ensemble...Wait are you Kurt Hummel?" He was looking excited. "I follow your work, its amazing." He gushed.

Kurt looked surprised that he was recognized people normally didn't recognize him unless he was at a work function or something. "Oh, thank you. Well we have to go, come on Blaine." He said dragging his boyfriend out the door to the chilly November air.

"Oh that was so cute Kurt." Blaine told him once they were outside. "Yeah I guess. Can we just go home now."

XXX

_I cant believe he spoke to me, he didn't even know it was me. I just wish Blaine was out of the picture so I could have Kurt all to myself. I wonder why he was there with Blaine he would normally be at work today. Maybe something happened, I wonder what it is..._

**please review. **


End file.
